The present invention relates generally to holders for compact discs and, more particularly, to compact or other type disc holders having printed information that accompanies the compact disc in which the holder has a means for retaining the disc in place within the holder.
Compact discs are used to store both digitally recorded music and computer programming information. The use of compact discs for computer programming has risen dramatically over the past few years and this use will likely increase because of the ability to store an enormous amount of data on a compact disc.
Audio compact discs, i.e., those containing prerecorded music, are typically stored in plastic containers known in the trade as "jewel boxes." Jewel boxes utilize front and rear plastic panels that are hinged together along adjacent edges. Although the jewel box is an effective storage device for compact discs, it is not recyclable and it is prone to breakage when sent through the mail.
Furthermore, jewel boxes are bulky compared to the thin compact disc stored therein. Manufacturing costs for these jewel box are high. The plastic jewel box is not easily printed on and any printed information accompanying the compact disc is enclosed in the box and positioned to show through the jewel box. As such, the manufacturing expense includes not only the plastic, molding and assembly costs for the jewel box but also the printing and paper costs for the inserts. The size of the jewel box limits the amount of printed matter that can accompany the compact disc. Small information booklets are either enclosed in the jewel box or held within a recess on the back of the jewel box. Removal of these booklets is awkward.
There have been attempts to provide compact disc holders that overcome the disadvantages of the jewel box. These holders are formed from paper, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,318. Although compact, this compact disc holder provides little room for printed information and any such information must be printed on the front and back covers only. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,284 discloses a compact disc holder that uses one large, single sheet of paper that is folded accordion-style in a map-like fashion for storage within the CD holder. Opening and refolding the printed material is awkward and the number of folds increases the cost of the holder.
Applicant's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,491, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, provides a suitable folder booklet that holds a compact disc or CD-Rom and also accommodates a multi-page booklet between two panels of an outer cover. However, it has been noted that the disc accommodated in this type of folder sometimes tend to work loose from the folder pocket.
The present invention is directed to a compact disc folder which overcomes the disadvantages of the aforementioned prior art and which better retains the disc within the pocket portion to the folder.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a compact disc folder in the form of a booklet having distinct cover and booklet portions and which retains a compact disc in an internal pocket as well as printed text or instructions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a folder for a compact or other type of disc wherein the folder takes the form of a booklet having a relatively rigid cover portion that encloses a disc-receiving pocket and a text portion having multiple pages, the pages being integrated into the booklet and attached to the cover portion thereof, the cover portion having a retention member disposed therein within the disc-receiving pocket to retain the disc therein.